


The best fic you’ll ever read 🤪🤩😍

by alphanumerical



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Interview, M/M, idk how to tag aaaa, sleepy baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphanumerical/pseuds/alphanumerical
Summary: Chase is very tired during an interview and kaz is very comfortable
Relationships: Chase Davenport - Relationship, Chase Davenport/Kaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this all in one day lord save me

Kaz had been sitting at this interview for almost an hour. The conversation was dying down quickly. In the past few minutes, he caught the interviewer, who he had forgotten the name of already, pinch herself to stay awake a few times. She had been giving off Just let me go home already vibes the entire interview, and Kaz could hardly blame her. It was barley late, only around 10:30, but he guessed the interviewer must have as many late nights as the team did.

And the team had been having a lot of late nights lately. It was taking a toll on all of them. Chase especially seemed constantly tired. He had been staring into the distance for the past three minutes. He hadn’t even noticed Kaz’s checking him out nonstop, which was a feat in itself. Kaz was never one for subtlety.

Kaz was brought back to reality by the interviewer’s voice. Oliver had been talking about something to do with how the team was originally assembled. Obviously he was talking out of his ass, but they had rehearsed the story many times, so Oliver managed to get through it without his voice squeaking like it always did when he lied. 

The interviewer, disregarding everything Oliver had said, asked, “So you guys have had a pretty busy schedule lately, huh?”

A pretty abrupt change. Kaz assumed she must just be reading her questions straight off her notes in an effort to get home quicker.

Skylar took this question. “Yeah, definitely, we’ve been in and out of labs and conferences and training for the past few days. Mr. Davenport is working on some things that we can’t disclose to the public just yet, but if all goes well the shapeshifters should be thwarted mostly peacefully.” Her words became pretty much background noise. Chase had closed his eyes, giving Kaz the opportunity to ogle even more obviously than he already had been.

Chase’s neck relaxed completely. His head lolled against Kaz’s shoulder. A hot shock seemed to seize Kaz’s rib cage.

“That’s good to hear. Where are you guys headed to after this?” Kaz’s eyes snapped up to the interviewer. He forced himself to answer, to think about anything except the warm weight of Chase’s head on his shoulder.

“Hopefully back home, for the first time in a while.” He smiled. He let go of the tension in his back, eventually letting himself breathe. He sunk back into the couch, closing his eyes himself for a few seconds.

The interviewer continued, “Ah, must be nice to be able to sit back and relax for once.”

Chase shifted in his sleep, nuzzling Kaz. Kaz inflated right back up, the contact overwhelming him. He froze, unable to respond to the interviewer.

The interviewer took the hint, smiling almost smugly. “Now, let’s get into some of the fan’s questions. One fan asked, ‘What does it feel like to use bionics?’”

Kaz looked desperately at Bree, who hadn’t seemed to notice The Chase Problem. She was a little preoccupied enjoying Skylar braiding her hair. Bree did, however, have the sense to at least take the question. “It really comes naturally since the chip is fused with our nervous system. Using super speed just feels like if I were running normally and then just decided to pick up the pace a little.”

Bree was still talking, but Kaz let her voice fade out. Oliver, who was on Kaz’s other side, leaned in. “The interviewer has food in her teeth.”

Kaz tried to keep a straight face. He breathed back, “We should wake Chase up and see if he could molecular kinesis it out.”

“Is he okay, by the way?”

“What, I can’t get a guy to fall asleep on me without him being knocked unconscious somehow?” Kaz muttered back, looking at the floor.

The interviewer snapped in front of Kaz’s face. “Kaz? Hello?”

“Hm?” Kaz asked.

“A fan asked what you boys look for in a lady.” The interviewer supplied.

Kaz, without noticing what he was doing, stretched his arm around Chase as he talked. “I- I guess I’m looking for a girl who can, sort of, be my partner in crime. But I want him to also balance me out in a way. I want him to be… the ying to my yang, you know?” Kaz grinned, turning to Oliver. “I love that expression.”

The interviewer leaned forward. “Him?”

Kaz looked down at Chase, then back at the interviewer. He smiled nervously. “What?”

The interviewer frowned. “You said him.”

Kaz pointed to Chase, his ears turning red. “Him?”

“No, you said him instead of her.” The interviewer pressed.

Kaz didn’t know what to say. He settled on a simple, “No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.” Kaz said firmly.

The interviewer squinted for a beat. “Alright, your story checks out.” She turned to Oliver, seemingly forgetting about Kaz completely. “Oliver?”

Again, Oliver’s voice seemed to fade into the background. Kaz looked down at Chase. No lines on his face, no nothing. He was drooling. Kaz smiled involuntarily. Beautiful.

In the corner of his eye, Kaz caught Bree nudge Skylar. Skylar and Bree were both knowingly smirking at Kaz. Kaz stuck his tongue out at them.

The interview continued. “Alright, the last question we have time for today is, ‘How do you know where and what the missions are?’”

‘‘We get mission alerts.’’ Bree said.

“And how do you get those?” The interviewer asked.

Bree turned helplessly to Skylar. Skylar looked at Kaz. Kaz swiveled to look at Oliver. Oliver shrugged. Kaz silently nodded at Oliver accusingly, as if he was saying you take this one.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Chase?”

No response.

“Chase.” Oliver pressed.

Kaz sighed, almost disappointed that he would have to wake Chase up. He shook Chase gently.

Chase startled awake, straightening immediately. “What? What’s going on?”

“You fell asleep at an interview. You need to answer how we get mission alerts.” Skylar offered bluntly.

Chase pushed himself up, sitting properly. “Oh, Mr. Davenport and the government have technology everywhere to detect danger, then we have a few employees that survey the area and brief us on the mission.” He was quickly turning red.

The interviewer nodded, smiling for the first time in the entire conference. “Okay, that’s all we have time for today, thank you for joining us, Elite Force!” She seemed relieved as she got up from her chair.

Kaz hadn’t noticed Chase grabbing at his fingers for support until Kaz moved his arm to shake the interviewer’s hand.

——

Once everyone was at the penthouse and Skylar and Oliver were both asleep, Bree, Chase, and Kaz all sat on the couch, enjoying their first free night in a long time. It was quiet enough to hear the air conditioning’s steady whirring. Everyone seemed to just be enjoying the cool cushions pressed against their back and the feeling of home.

Chase broke the silence. “I can’t believe you let me fall asleep on national television.”

“Hey! I woke you up when it mattered, didn’t I?” Kaz said.

“I don’t even know how long I was asleep for!” Chase complained.

“Relax, it was only, like, two questions.”

“And my fans are going to be disappointed that I missed those two questions!”

Bree interjected, “What fans?”

Kaz ignored her. “You looked comfortable, okay!”

“On you?” Chase said, as if it were such a feat to be comfortable while laying on Kaz.

“I’ll have you know that I am very comfortable!” Kaz argued.

“And what was with your arm around me?”

“Are you complaining?”

“Yes! You were supposed to wake me up!”

“Oh, says the person who tried snuggling with me.”

“I was asleep!”

“Were you?”

“Yes! Yes, I was!”

Bree stood up. “You two are the most oblivious people I have ever met.” She started walking towards the stairs.

“Hey! I’m the smartest man in the world.” Chase called after her.

“Yeah! He’s the smartest man in the world!” Kaz defended.

Bree, now disappeared upstairs, echoed back, “I’m not as sure as I used to be.”

Chase looked back at Kaz. Kaz, of course, was looking at Chase anyway. Chase pushed Kaz.

Kaz grabbed a blanket and the remote off the floor. He wrapped himself in it and turned on the TV.

Chase inched closer. Kaz raised an eyebrow at him. Chase frowned. Kaz smiled.

Chase gave in and snatched up a corner of the blanket, covering himself.

“What, gonna fall asleep on me again?” Kaz teased.

“Shut up.” Chase mumbled.

Eventually, Chase did, in fact, fall asleep on Kaz again. Technically, though, Kaz was asleep on Chase first this time, so Chase didn’t think it counted anyway.


	2. Its family game night and kaz is gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much sums it up, this was two drafts and i didn’t reread it before publishing. Good fuckin luck my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know what is going on all i know is that chase and kaz have had sex once and that this is my first time incorporating anything relating to sex into a fic (unless you count the one where they have sex and then die but we dont talk about that) so um kill me if you dont like it i guess

Family fucking game night.

It’s the first one of all time, and Kaz was admittedly enjoying himself. Skylar had just won a game of apples-to-apples (mostly because Bree was choosing her card on purpose every time she judged) and were picking out the next game. Kaz suggested monopoly, and after a chorus of agreement, Chase went upstairs to get the board.

“Ha! I’ve already calculated the odds of me winning. I have a 98.3% chance here. Prepare to lose.” Chase re-emerged on the staircase, monopoly pieces jangling inside the box.

“Okay, no monopoly then.” Bree said, turning back to her phone.

“What! No! I mean! I have a,” Chase’s eyes darted around the room.”...97% chance of winning!”

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Kaz blurted.

“Kaz, we’re twenty.” Oliver chided.

“Your point?” Kaz asked.

Skylar smirked and crossed her arms. “I think Oliver is just chicken.”

“No,” Oliver straighted. “I’m just mature!” He sniffed.

Skylar started clucking like a chicken.

“You’re only proving my point that you guys are immature!” Oliver said loudly.

The rest of the team, Kaz especially loudly, joined in Skylar’s clucking.

“I’m not a chicken! I’m not!” Oliver protested, spirit broken.

Kaz, somehow, clucked even louder, the rest of the team following.

“FINE!” Oliver finally decided. “Let’s play truth or dare!” He grumbled sarcastically.

Skylar lit up. “Alright!” She breathed, “Bree, I dare you to fight me.”

Bree squinted, unsure. “Skylar, have you ever played-“

Skylar tackled Bree.

Bree and her rolled around on the floor for a few seconds before Bree wrenched herself free from Skylar’s arms, flipping the two of them so that she was straddling Skylar.

“That’s not how you play! You need to ask someone “Truth or Dare”!” Bree said, brushing Skylar’s hair out of her face from on top of her.

Skylar beamed from underneath Bree. “Oh! Truth or dare, Bree?”

“Truth.” Bree answered.

Skylar only smiled wider. “I truth you to fight me!” She lurched up, twisting Bree’s grip so that she was on top of Bree. Bree used the same move on her. They rolled around the room, almost on top of Oliver before he screamed (“It was a manly scream!” He later defended) and jumped out of the way.

Kaz sighed, deciding to ignore them. “Truth or dare, Chase?”

“Oh!” Chase said, taking his eyes off the still scuffling girls for the first time. “Um, truth.”

Kaz frowned, disappointed. “Really?” He said distastefully.

“Yes, really!”

Kaz put up his hands. “Fine. Who do you- Er, what’s your- Um-.” Kaz’s go to was always, ‘Who do you have a crush on’, but truthfully, Kaz was scared of the answer.

Oliver, still invested in the girl’s fight, whispered, “Are they okay?” The girls were getting concerningly close to the hyperlift.

Kaz hardly heard him, though. “If you were- ah, would you rather- er.” There was one other question, but Kaz couldn’t ask it, not with Oliver here.

“Guys, they rolled downstairs, I’m going to go check on them.” Oliver got up.

Kaz continued to stutter as Oliver walked over to the hyperlift. “Why did the chicken- no, that’s not. Uh. Where was your-“

Oliver disappeared down the hyperlift, leaving just Chase and Kaz. The room was suddenly empty, silent, and much too big.

“Did you like it?” Kaz finally muttered.

“Did I-“ Chase started.

Kaz looked up at him, his cheeks flushed and eyelashes wet. He stared Chase down, silently communicating what he meant.

“Oh. Yeah.” Chase, the madlad, somehow managed to keep from breaking eye contact.

“Yeah.” Kaz concluded. Pressing further felt off-limits.

Silence.

“Truth or dare, Kaz?” Chase say softly.

Kaz, for the first time in his life, chose- “Truth.”

“Did you like it?”

Of course.

“Yeah.”

Chase’s lip trembled. The room had never felt bigger, the air never quieter, the world never emptier. Stillness. Kaz couldn’t deal with it.

“Did you know today is National Put a Pillow on Your Fridge Day?”

“May 29th?” Chase asked, normalness returning to his voice.

“It’s the day I hope to get married.” Kaz said proudly.

Chase mumbled, “Me too, then.” Kaz barely caught it.

“What did we miss?” Skylar’s voice rang out. Kaz snapped his eyes over to her. She, Oliver, and Bree were standing in the hyperlift, Bree with some suspicious red marks forming on her neck. Kaz jump.

“What did… we miss?” Chase countered.

“Truth or dare, Oliver?” Kaz squeaked.

“Tru-“ Oliver started. Kaz started making clucking noises, cutting Oliver off. “Dare! I choose dare!” Oliver almost yelled.

“I dare you to buy a Daddle.” Kaz said proudly.

Oliver blinked. “A what?”

“A daddle!” Kaz smiled.

Bree leaned over to Oliver, “It’s for him and Chase, just go with it.”

Chase jumped. “What?”

Bree smiled innocently. “What?”

Kaz pulled out his phone and brought up a picture of it. “Buy that, it will be useful next time we play.”

“We are NOT playing this again!” Oliver said. Of course, everyone started clucking. “Fine!”

While Oliver took out his phone, grumbling about chickens, Bree took a turn. “Truth or dare, K-“

“DARE!” Kaz cut her off.

Bree smiled again. She seemed more sinister every time she did that. “I dare you to hold she’s hand for the rest of the game.”

Words failed Kaz. He looked at the carpet, soft and blue and worn. He finally allowed himself a glance at Chase, whose ears were bright red. His hazel eyes never seemed more colorful. Kaz’s eyes followed Chase’s hand, painfully slowly lifting up to offer itself to Kaz.

Kaz took it.

It was cold and fit snugly with his.

Kaz wanted to put his other hand on Chase’s to warm him up, but he didn’t dare move.

“Truth or dare, Chase?” Oliver asked.

Kaz didn’t look up. Chas said, “Dare,” and Kaz watched the blood steadily rise to Chase’s face. He watched Chase’s lips carve out the word and listened to Chase’s voice shake. Kaz felt euphoric and panicked at the same time.

Oliver’s voice sounded like a part of another world. “I dare you to eat cereal with water instead of milk.”

“I can’t.” Chase said. Colorful, pretty eyes.

“Why not?” Kaz wasn’t even paying attention to if that was Oliver’s voice or Skylar’s.

Chase lifted he and Kaz’s hands. “I’m holding Kaz with my right hand, and I can’t eat lefty.” Kaz’s heart jumped. It was a bullshit excuse, but Kaz didn’t say anything. He didn’t want Chase to let go.

“Then I guess Kaz will have to feed you!” That was definitely Bree. Oliver wasn’t that cruel. He could almost hear Bree’s smile, but he still didn’t take his eyes off Chase. Some of Chase’s hair was flopping down and Kaz had to focus on surpassing his smile..

It was Skylar and Oliver oohing that kicked some sense into Kaz. He would have to feed Chase. While holding Chase’s hand. Fuck.

“Fine.” Chase said, which almost surprised Kaz. Chase stood up, pulling Kaz along with him. Chase dragged Kaz to the kitchen. Kaz felt himself smiling like an idiot. Why was he smiling? This should be bad. This should be very bad.

“Bree, truth or dare?” Chase asked bitterly. His movements were sharp as he grabbed cereal and a bowl from the cabinets.

Bree smirked. “Truth.”

Chase filled the bowl with water. “Tell us a secret that you really shouldn’t let out.”

“What do you mean?” Bree asked.

Chase set the bowl on the counter and gestured for Kaz to start feeding him. “Anything you don’t want us to know.” He grumbled to Bree. Oh. Chase has a petty streak.

“Chase.” Bree said seriously.

“You heard me.” Chase scowled. Kaz briefly wondered why Chase was so angry. Then it sunk in- Chase didn’t want to be holding Kaz’s hand or get fed cereal by Kaz. Naturally. Why would he? Chase doesn’t like Kaz back. Of course not. They’re just friends. If that. Why would someone enjoy intimately getting fed waterlogged mini-wheats by their… their co-worker. Kaz felt his throat seize.

Kaz hardly heard Bree. “What, you want to get back at me for making you spend time with your crush? We all know that spoon won’t be the only thing Kaz will be shoving down your throat tonight.” She said. Kaz snapped to attention at his name. He didn’t know what to think.

Chase stuttered out, “Uh, ah. Bu- uh. Y- hm- just answer the question!”

Kaz’s brain seemed to have completely shut off. He absentmindedly spooned some cereal into Chase’s mouth.

“Fine.” Bree said. “Leo is planning on proposing to Janelle.”

Chase choked on his cereal. “What? Why did he tell you and not me!”

“Because you would try to take charge of the proposal. You’re a control freak!” Bree said.

“No I’m not! Kaz, you’re going too fast.” Chase said, angrily to Bree, softly to Kaz. Kaz bit his lip and set down the spoon.

“Not the first time he’s said that.” Skylar muttered. Kaz put his head in his hands.

“Shut up!” Chase defended.

Kaz mumbled from between his fingers, “When is he proposing?”

“He turns 20 in a few weeks. He’s proposing around a month after his birthday, on their anniversary.” Bree responded, eying Chase carefully.

“And when was he planning on telling me all this?” Chase was practically jumping out of his seat. Bree only shrugged. Chase turned to Kaz, making Kaz smile on instinct. “Oh no, I need to make sure everything is perfect.” He looked so- well, admittedly angry, but Kaz preferred passionate.

Bree crossed her arms. “Chase, this is exactly what he didn’t want!”

“No, no. I gotta make some calls-“ Chase was already standing up.

“We have to finish the dare.” Kaz reminded, then kicked himself for sounding so eager.

Chase hardly was paying attention. “Right. Kaz, go faster.”

“Indecisive are we?” Kaz teased.

“Wow, a four syllable word! That’s a new record.” Chase snapped.

Kaz knew he didn’t mean it. Nevertheless, he jabbed the spoon into Chase’s mouth a little more sharply this time.


End file.
